


Homesick

by Squeakster0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Homesickness, M/M, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakster0/pseuds/Squeakster0
Summary: Gilbert has begun to feel homesick, and the only one he can turn to for comfort is Ivan.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so if you know me, I used to write for this pairing like back in 2015, I got out of them but they've always remained one of my favorite pairings even years later, and lately I've been really wanting to write them. I woke up with this idea in my head of Gil feeling homesick and decided to write a real short drabble of it.

**** It was nearly four in the morning when Ivan found him. The light in the library was on, the door cracked open a bit; inside, Gilbert was sitting on one of the comfy armchairs close to the window. One leg was crossed over the other, an open book in his lap, jaw resting on his palm, supported by his elbow on the armrest. He was gazing outside at the snow falling on a dark Russian night.

Ivan wondered if he wasn't able to sleep, or if he'd just woken up early, but he couldn't shake this sense of sadness while watching him. After a moment, he realized that Gilbert was still wearing the same clothes he was during the day; a white button-down and black dress pants, matching black loafers, and there was even gel still styling his hair. He hadn't been to bed at all.

"Gilbert?" Ivan finally called out to him, startling him to knock the book off of his lap.

"Ah, sorry. Did I scare you?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No, just surprised me. What are you doing up?" He leaned down and picked up the book, placing it back on his lap.

Ivan gave a crooked, worried smile. "I was going to ask you the same thing. It's almost four, are you having trouble sleeping?"

Gilbert hesitated and Ivan could tell he didn't want to answer.

"No, just...wanted to do some reading..."

Ivan walked over to him, Gilbert watching, and then took the book from Gilbert's lap.

"What book were you reading?" he asked while hiding the book behind his back.

Gilbert had no idea. He wasn't actually reading it.

With wide, guilty eyes Gilbert answered, "Uh... Something...Russian...?"

Ivan would have chuckled but he was concerned for Gilbert. He placed the book on a small round table and then sat on the windowsill next to Gilbert.

"You don't have to lie to me. You've been here long enough for me to tell when something's wrong."

Gilbert looked away from him, down to the hands that were fidgeting in his lap. "Guess I've been feeling...kinda homesick, I guess."

Ivan's eyes widened slightly. "Homesick? You miss Germany?"

"I mean, yeah." Gilbert looked at him. "It's my home. I miss the house, the city, my family and friends, y'know."

Ivan frowned. "Am I...not either of those?"

Gilbert's pale brows furrowed some. "What?"

Ivan became a little flustered and pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth partially. "Family and friends....am I not, not even a friend?"

Gilbert gave a weary sigh and scratched his neck. "I've been here long enough for you to know when something's bothering me, but you can't tell that you're my friend?"

Ivan blushed. "I...I just don't want to assume that you think more of me..."

Gilbert sighed again, leaned back in the chair, and looked outside. "I don't hate it here. Little cold and dreary sometimes, but it's kinda becoming my second home."

His comment made Ivan's entire face light up. "Really?" Gilbert heard the excitement in his voice and saw him move towards him. Ivan had gotten closer and looked ecstatic.

"W-What?" Gilbert wasn't used to seeing such an expression on Ivan's face.

"You really think of this place as your second home?"

Gilbert flushed a little. He didn't realize what that must have sounded like to Ivan.

"Sure, I guess... I mean, I've been here for a long time, I've gotten pretty comfortable here."

Ivan let his scarf fall down and he smiled softly. "I'm glad. I don't want you to be unhappy here."

"Well, I'm not." Gilbert yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Finally getting sleepy? You should go to bed."

"Yeah..."

"Come on," Ivan grabbed Gilbert's hand. "I'll walk you back to your room."

Gilbert stood up and let Ivan walk him out of the room before he pulled on his hand a bit.

"Wait, uh..." Ivan looked at him curiously, Gilbert seemed flustered and nervous. "Could I, maybe...stay in your room?"

Ivan was taken by surprised and his mouth hung open a bit. "You want to sleep in my room?"

"I'll sleep on the couch." Gilbert grit his teeth and looked away. "I just don't like being alone when I'm feeling like this, if I have someone around I can-"

Ivan cut him off by suddenly pulling him in the opposite direction, "It's okay, I understand," he said and continued to led Gilbert towards his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo yeah, short and silly but idk it's my first time writing these two in like 2 years. I've missed them and writing this was very nostalgic and therapeutic for me.  
> I might write more of this, maybe a uh...romantic continuation? If people like it. Or maybe a fluffy continuation. Or both? I'm down for anything tbh.
> 
> \--
> 
> |￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣|  
>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  Please remember to leave  
> a comment. It keeps us  
> writers alive and happy.  
> Thank you.  
> |＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿| 
> 
> Check out my other sites and places where you can find me [**here!**](https://squeakster.carrd.co)


End file.
